Is This A Feeling Called Love?
by makeupjunkie
Summary: Bella, after a car crash, moves in with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. After a while, she's beginning to think that she may have feelings for one of them. AH. Es/C A/Ed R/Em B/J eventually .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Bella groaned internally and wiped her hand across her forehead. She blinked her eyes rapidly a few times and immediately closed them, due to the bright white light she was underneath. Memories from a couple days before started flooding through her brain.

**Flashback**

_Renee was singing horribly along to a remake of one of Cyndi Lauper's songs. Charlie turned off the radio._

_"__Charlie," she pouted and jutted her lower lip out. Right as she tried to reach over to his hands, there was a horrible tire squeaking. Two cars collided, leaving the front end of Charlie's car smashed in._

_The ambulance horns blared louder and louder as they got closer and closer. Medical technicians slammed the doors open as they flooded the crash scene._

_Dean looked in the windows of the silver van and counted the people in the car, and then to the red van._

_"__THREE CASUALTIES IN THE SILVER AND TWO INJURIES IN THE RED!" he yelled to the rest of them as he got some medical supplies ready._

_An onyx Mercedes pulled up to the scene and a handsome, blond man quickly stepped out of the car and ran up to Dean._

_"__I came as quickly as I could," he said._

_"__Get the casualties out first, because the injuries in the red van are minor."_

_Carlisle ran over to the silver van as the Jaws of Life moved the top of the car off, as well as the windows. He pulled in the car and carried out Charlie and Renee bridal style in his arms. When he turned back in for the last one he gasped._

_"__DEAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he picked the young female up. "SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" he gently ran with her into the ambulance as the driver, Dan, started driving._

**End of flashback**

**At the hospital, Carlisle POV**

Four broken ribs, large bruises in various places around her body, a concussion, a broken nose, one broken pinkie, and a sprained knee...

I felt so bad for her. Only fourteen years old, and both of her parents gone with the snap of a finger. The heart rate monitor beeped regularly as she was sleeping.

I rubbed my eyes, went to my office, and clocked out. I couldn't stop thinking about her as I drove home.

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching a cooking show when my dad, Carlisle, and my mom, Esme, entered the room. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's waist as they went to sit in the big chair by the TV, him on the seat and her on the arm of the chair. How I longed to be loved like that, to have someone to be able to tell all of my secrets to and accept me no matter what.

"Alice, Emmett!" Esme's voice called. "Come here please!" Emmett came barreling up the staircase with tiny Alice slung over on his shoulder like a bag. She was squirming and beating his backside with her tiny fists.

"Emmett, let her down," Carlisle said gently as Emmett flung Alice on the couch beside me, missing me by only an inch. Emmett sat on the other side of me.

"What did you need to talk to us about, mum and dad?" Alice's ringing soprano voice asked.

"Well, we have something very important to tell you..." Esme looked down at Carlisle and smiled. "Since you guys are all grown up, and-"

"Just get to the point!" Emmett was wriggling in his seat because he was so excited.

"Ugh," I moaned. This happened a lot.

"We have decided to adopt Bella. She is a fourteen-year-old girl whose parents have both passed away in a car crash that she was also in. She'll be arriving tomorrow from the hospital," Esme was beaming.

Alice and Emmett screamed and jumped up and down like little giddy kids on Christmas Day. I laughed and smiled, but what would Bella really have to do with me? I mean, it's a three-year difference. I'm a senior, just beginning the year, and she's a sophomore. I think. I mean, I'm going to be gone soon anyways.

"I think Carlisle and Esme specifically planned this out for you, my buddy boy..." Emmett trailed off suggestively. I smacked him on the back of his head and wondered what she would be like as Alice and Esme planned out her bedroom and Emmett run around quacking like a duck.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. ****Enjoy and review if you can!**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle walked into my hospital room.

"So, Bella, your injuries are improving greatly," he said while scribbling on his clipboard. His hazel eyes wavered up to look at me. "You should be able to be discharged tomorrow."

I looked away. Where would I go, when I left? If I went back to my house, even if I got there, how would I be able to buy anything? Groceries, my home school books, clothes?

"Of course Bella, I know that you're wondering where. My wife and I, Esme, decided that if you would like, that we would adopt you." He stood there waiting hopefully for my answer.

"Yes, yes I will," I whispered to Carlisle.

"Okay, great. I will take you home at the end of my shift tomorrow, at five thirty." He walked out of the room as I cheered internally.

**The next day**

Carlisle brought me some of his daughter Alice's clothes to change into, because him and one of his sons Emmett hadn't had the chance to go to my house yet to collect my belongings.

"How old are your children again, Dr. Cullen?" I asked. Alice's clothes fit me perfectly!

"Alice is fifteen, Emmett is sixteen, and Jasper is seventeen. Alice and Emmett are juniors, while Jasper is a senior. And please, Bella, call me Carlisle,"

"Ah,"

Carlisle maneuvered my arm around his shoulders to help me walk to his black Mercedes. The colour of his car contrasted against the pale milky white colour of his skin.

I slid into the sleek car. The seats were soft onyx leather and the other parts, the mechanical parts, were with a chrome finish. I was still admiring the car when we pulled up to his house.

"We're here, Bella." Carlisle announced. He got out of the car and opened my door. I stepped out and thanked him.

"Wow," I said. Their house was large, white and Victorian style. It was three stories tall and extremely wide. There was a wide wooden veranda that wound all around the house and a wide staircase leading up to the door. There was elaborate landscaping all around.

"Hey, you guys!" a motherly voice called. I looked at the door, which now stood wide open. A very pretty woman who I assumed to be Carlisle's wife was standing there, holding the door open. Carlisle walked towards her and helped me up the staircase.

"We've been waiting for you," I could now see that she sported an apron and a wide smile. Her long, caramel coloured hair curled and waved down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes that radiated happiness from deep within. Carlisle carried me upstairs where I could see a bit of the kitchen. As soon as Carlisle sat me down, a pair of large arms scooped me up and gave me a bear hug.

"Can't… breathe..." I panted as the air whooshed right out of me. The man let me down.

"So you're Bella, right?" he chuckled. "I'm Emmett."

I nodded my head. Someone's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Bella! We've been waiting for you for so long! We're going to be great friends. Do you wanna go shopping?"

"Alice, leave her be for the moment," Esme wrapped her arm around Carlisle's waist. They departed from the room as I heard a southern accent start talking from behind me.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jasper," I whirled around to see a very handsome boy with black hair that was dyed caramel. When he saw me, he and I both froze for a few seconds. He was the best looking boy I had ever seen in my lifetime. But it wasn't just that… A feeling I had never felt before began to rise in the pit of my stomach.


	3. Is This A Feeling Called Love?

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights to Twilight.**

**Jasper POV**

Emmett was jumping around. He apparently thought he was a kangaroo.

"I am a KANGAROO! I am a KANGAROO!" he announced.

Of course, this type of stuff only happened when he got excited. Bella was coming today, so that must be the only rational reason as to why. On the other hand, he acted like this all the time.

"Hey guys!" Alice's soprano voice called up the staircase. Her tiny head slowly came into view. Multiple shopping bags were slung on her arms. Rosalie came up behind her, she also had shopping bags slung on her arms. Rose was Emmett's girlfriend and Edward's brother. Edward was dating Alice.

"Alice, you went shopping again," Esme accused her.

"Esme! It was only for Bella!"

"Oh, okay Alice," Rose and Alice proceeded to Bella's room.

"Hey Jasper, should we go get Bella's stuff as a surprise for her and Carlisle?" Emmett asked. He had actually calmed down quite a bit.

"Sure,"

We went off as I drove Emmett's Jeep to Bella's house.

**Two hours later**

Emmett and I had just finished our last trip up to her room. Emmett sat down on her last bag and wiped his hand across his forehead. He left the room and I looked at one of Bella's belongings. An electric piano. I was surprised that she played. The only other person I knew who played piano was Edward.

"Jasper, go and make yourself presentable please!" Esme called and asked to me from the kitchen. I obeyed her demand as I left off to my room.

**Half an hour later**

I was just finishing brushing my hair when I heard Carlisle walking heavily up the stairway and Emmett and Alice practically attack the back of a head of hair.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jasper," I introduced myself to her. She turned around and I froze for a second.

Her face caused a heavy butterfly feeling in my stomach as I looked over her face. She had a shock of shoulder length dirty blonde hair (which framed her heart-shaped face) and round hazel eyes. Her full, dusty rose coloured lips were parted ever so slightly to show a stripe of her pearly white teeth.

As soon as I finished surveying her face, a thought occurred to me. What am I feeling? Is this a feeling called love?


	4. Welcome to the Family

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Read and enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I could feel my heart beating in my ears as we stared for each as what felt like hours, not mere seconds. Emmett carrying Alice in a makeshift blanket on his stomach like a kangaroo pouch broke the silence.

"Jasper, LOOK AT ME!" Emmett exclaimed happily. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Oh, I see you alright," Jasper said as he lazily glanced over to him and then locked eyes with me and rolled them.

Esme climbed up the stairs and said that it was dinnertime. Emmett untied the makeshift blanket/pouch as Alice leapt out and ran to the dining room. I followed in the general direction Alice had ran off to find Carlisle and Esme had made a fantastic dinner with a banner proclaiming: "Welcome Home Bella!" with a very large artists' signature saying 'Painted by Emmett Cullen' in the bottom right hand corner.

"Wow, Esme, I don't know what to say…"

"It's the least we could do. We wanted to make you feel as welcome as you could. Come on, sit down," she said warmly as she ushered me into a chair.

As the rest of the family members settled down, I took out my napkin and set it on my knee. As we began the meal of chicken alfredo and veggie stir-fry, I could see that the bowls of food were mostly depleted by the grizzly bear sitting to my right. I took my own share and passed it on. As dinner went by, I could find that each one of them but Jasper were going out of their way to ask me questions about myself and make me feel at home.

"So, Bella," Emmett attempted to say between large mouthfuls of food, "what grade are you in?"

"I was homeschooled but my courses should be approximately the same as junior level. I do have a couple of higher level courses though."

"Esme and I took the liberty of decorating your room and filling your closet," Alice said unusually shyly as she looked down at her hands.

"You shouldn't have Alice. Thank you so much," I said wholeheartedly. She looked up and grinned at me.

**After dinner finished**

Esme walked and showed me to my room. "Voila!" She exclaimed as she opened the door.

The walls were painted a gorgeous burnt orange colour and there was a large king sized bed with green covers and a black headboard. The walk-in closet was right next to the window ledge, which had a thick pillow, so I could sit out there and gaze at the view. The bathroom door was the first door on the left side of my bed. There was another door on the right side of my bed leading to a smaller room.

"I'll leave you some time to settle in," she said as she and Alice left the room and closed the door behind them.

I took my messenger bag off the bedpost where somebody had left it and dumped its contents on the comforter. One laptop, a notebook, my diary, half of a Kashi cherry and dark chocolate granola bar, three hair ties, my tiny makeup kit, assorted pens, a pack of gum, and a hairbrush all fell out. I put the hair ties on my wrist and everything but the laptop, which I then plugged into the wall to charge, on my bedside table.

When the light for the laptop charger came on, I decided to go look at the room on the right side of my bed. I opened the door and flicked on the light, when I found myself in a cramped room with all of my instruments piled up. I knew this was going to take a while so I tied my hair up into a ponytail and got to work.

**Jasper POV**

After I left the dinner table, I meandered back to my room, which was right across the hall from Bella's. My guitar, which I had left on my bed, was lying on top of what I needed at that moment, which were blank sheets that I could write notes and chords on so I could compose my music. I put my pencil to the paper and started drawing the notes furiously.

I finished my piece in my record time: five minutes later. I blew the eraser marks off of the paper and picked up my pick and guitar, and began to strum, when I heard an "Ouch!" from the other room. I decided to investigate.

**Bella POV**

I tried, to no avail, to pick up the mic to attach it to the ceiling. I grimaced in pain as I let it down. Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Is everything alright? Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm sure I'm fine, Jasper." I said as I attempted to pick up the mic again, only to have it slide out but caught right before it hit the floor.

Jasper stood back up with a flourish and a half-smile. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, fine," I said, defeated, as he blew into a full out grin, which made my heart leap a mile.

After we finished setting up my musical instruments, I had turned around to thank him, but he was already gone.


End file.
